


Johnlock Rock

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: John and Sherlock Rock Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> A reprise of Sweetie's brilliant version, just to get the Boys ready for Santa.
> 
> * Melody : Jingle Bell Rock

John has got, John has got, quite a big cock,  
And to Sherlock, that isn't a shock.  
He gets a thrill in the flat, dusk or dawn,  
How he loves to see naked Jawwwwnn !

 

As for John, as for John, he thinks it's hot,  
That Sherlock likes, to rock with his cock.  
They'll always rock it, at any old hour,  
In the bed or shower.

 

In the hallway, they will both play,  
When Hudders isn't there,  
If she just knew, what those Boys do,  
She'd use bleach to clean each wooden stair.

 

Anywhere, they don't care, they'll get it on,  
Christmas Eve in John's chair,  
They shake and shimmy as they're shagging along,

 

That's how Johnlock rocks,  
No one's gonna block,  
Sherlock rocking John's cock !!

**Author's Note:**

> To crazycatt71, DaisyFairy, and ChrisCalledMeSweetie who have been the best Santa's Helpers ever !
> 
> You three ladies have filled my Christmas stocking with wonderful gifts - encouragement and laughter, and reawakened the creative side of me that I had lost.
> 
> May you and yours have a Christmas Eve filled with whatever brings you peace and love. <3 <3 <3 Pat


End file.
